


Somewhere in the middle

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Box smut, Frottage, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe rescues Ren, his boyfriend when they were teenagers, from his cell on D'Qar. Ren refuses to leave Hux, so Hux tags along and they go into hiding together. Hux finds himself between them, and it's better than he realized. Pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in the middle

If Hux were a gambling man, he would not have put a single credit on the odds of this happening. It was too unlikely. He’d already handed his destiny over back in his cell on D’Qar, in a pretty box with a bow. Captured, idiotically, as a pair, he and Kylo Ren were quite a prize. A double headline act in their own execution, scheduled for the next day. 

Until Poe had shown up, pained and tired but still so full of hope, pleading with Ren to hurry, come away with him. It’s like those old holofilms that his mother likes, and for a bitter second he thinks he will go to the firing squad on his own. No matter, he can look them in the face, stare them down, and leave the universe giving it the metaphorical middle finger. Whatever he and Ren had, whatever this was- 

‘I can’t. Sorry, Poe. I met someone.’ Hux can’t see him, but by Poe’s face assumes Ren is motioning to him. There’s regret in Ren’s voice, and Hux is rolling his eyes. ‘You two are breaking my heart.’

And that’s how they are all on a battered shuttle to the outer Rim together. The madness of it all hits Hux as he fastens his harness and they take off, hotly pursued, but none of these pilots are any match for Poe. As he tries to avoid being knocked out, feeling utterly useless as Ren returns fire and they fucking congratulate each other like they’ve never been apart. His life and career were in ruins, and now the only hope of a little comfort in his last moments had found his childhood sweetheart along the way. Such luck.

And now they’re in hiding. Uniforms dumped and burnt. All in loose, anonymous clothes, in a dusty and sparsely furnished little apartment, on the edge of a trading post which looked more like some unseen hand had taken a handful of buildings and thrown them at a planet’s surface, seeing what stuck there. Probably where Poe had planned to bring Ren for their reunion, and all the romance and emotional lovemaking that went along with it while he faced the firing squad. Great. 

Poe leaves, making some loud excuse about needing to find food and wood for the stove, and Ren is at his side before the door closes, his hands at Hux’s waist. ‘Just stop.’

‘Stop what?’

‘You know what.’ He’s kissing Hux’s forehead, hair, ear, down to his neck, reassuring himself that Hux is still here and warm under his hands.

‘But I thought-‘

‘Yeah, maybe we kissed. Fucked. We were teenagers, it happens. That was fifteen years ago now.’

‘I couldn’t quite bring myself to break up your little reunion in the shuttle.’ Hux is bitter, angry. He never wanted this. And trying to stamp hard on the image of just what Poe kissing those full lips instead of him would look like was a little more difficult than he anticipated. Ren has worked loose the collar of his shirt and is nipping at the soft hollow of his shoulder. The combination of the two draws a soft groan from somewhere deep in Hux’s chest.

He can feel the press of Ren’s presence in his mind. Oh. And he can feel the spread of Ren’s smile against his cheek, and another playful nip at his neck and he knows he’s sunk. He’s a drowning man, and instead of letting himself go under with a little dignity he’s letting Ben gather him in, and pretty soon Poe too, and sinking into a different sort of oblivion.

It’s only a few minutes later, but Poe comes back to Kylo unbuttoning Hux’s shirt, not even bothering to look guilty or ashamed. He looks over Hux’s shoulder, that piercing, wanton look in those hooded brown eyes that Hux has personally fallen victim to before. ‘Want to help?’

‘I uh…Ben…’

‘Ren.’ He doesn’t feel like Ben anymore, whoever’s side he’s on. 

‘Ren.’ Poe nods, getting used to the feel of it in his mouth. ‘You sure you want that? That your..uh..boyfriend does?’

‘I don’t have a good answer for that. I’m not sure you do either. I want you both, now.’

And ordinarily, Hux would push him away, he’s too proud to agree to anyone’s second best. But Ren is still holding him close, his palm pressed to his bare back beneath his shirt, and it’s protective, of all things. Yes, he wants Poe, he wants to see what will happen and there is definitely a large part of Hux that wants that too. But maybe Poe will back away, for all his flirting maybe this is too damn weird even for him. Whatever, however it happens, Ren has his back. It’s strange to want it, stranger still to have it. But a comfort.

Maybe he shouldn’t have worried. He has coped with far worse in his lifetime. Poe’s hands are a little warmer than Ren’s, and the contrast between the two on his waist makes him flinch as Poe plants a soft kiss on his shoulder, sliding his shirt a little further down his arm. ‘May I?’

This irks Hux a little, that Poe can sidle up to him, and expect to have Hux soft and pliant in his hands. Like every other resistance member to succumb to his soft brown eyes and careful fingers, resting gently on the soft flesh above Hux’s hip, like he could let go any second. Hux is almost offended at how gentle and delicate he’s being with him. If they are going to fuck, and right now it is beginning to look like they might (the thought alone sends a delicious shiver prickling down his spine), he’d like a little commitment on the matter. 

Ren’s lips sucking softly at that sensitive spot just below his earlobe prompts him, he hasn’t answered yet. His ‘yes’ is definitely far huskier and more interested than he’d like to sound, but the two well-muscled bodies sandwiching him are short circuiting something between mouth and brain.

Poe has slid his shirt off his arm entirely, Kylo impatiently shoves it away, and Poe returns to exploring his shoulder and the back of his neck, trailing kisses, a slow lick over the first couple of vertebrae of his neck has him moaning unabashedly against Kylo’s lips. He’s smiling, bastard. 

Kylo’s hands are undoing his trousers, and Poe’s hands have slipped under Hux’s arms to rest on his slim belly, Hux notices how tanned they look against his pale skin, the thumbs are rough and he has a small scar across his left index finger. That’s as far as he gets, the press of Poe’s hands and Kylo’s ministrations say that they fully intend to share him, and Kylo’s hot mouth kissing and sucking a trail from his nipples to his navel, and the scattered trail of blondish hair just below halts his thoughts entirely.

He draws his mouth away at the last second, leaving a kiss at the waistband of Hux’s underwear, with a grin. ‘Not yet.’ He purrs into Hux’s ear, gently taking Hux’s hand which is tangled in his hair and bringing it to his lips. He runs the tip of his wide tongue over the pad of one finger, his eyes flicking back to Hux’s as he sucks on it softly, making him feel the gentle roll of his tongue against the sensitive digit and smiling as he moves away. Fuck.  
Poe’s hands are still of his hips, moving Hux to face him. He’s not paid close attention to his face before. He remembers that smile and the shock of dark curls, in Resistance propaganda his eyes were usually raised heroically to the skies, at a fleet of X-wings swooping over his head. He’s rougher, in a way, close up. His nose isn’t quite straight, and there’s a few years of sun and hard training in those lines around his smiling brown eyes. Hux is prepared for him to say something ridiculing him, claiming him, challenging him. He his face has fallen back into that same firm mask, The General, when Poe leaves a soft kiss on his cheekbone. It’s more personal, and softer than Hux expects, and he’s opening his mouth to tell Poe to fuck off, when he kisses him properly, full on the hard line of his lips, his hand firm in the small of his back. Hux’s own hands rest on Poe’s chest for a moment, until he begins to sink into the kiss, like grains of sugar resting on the surface of his caf for a second before slipping below the surface. 

It’s gentle, perhaps not loving, but Poe is testing the boundaries. Hux kisses back, wanting, tongue just teasing at the tip of Poe’s before moving away, a nip at his lower lip, a couple more nips at his neck, shoving Poe’s loose collar aside before a marking bite on his shoulder, just over the joint. Look what I can do, it says. 

Gasping, grabbing Hux’s ass and pulling him closer still, his erection rubbing roughly over Hux’s achingly heavy and hard cock though his trousers. Poe laughs softly against his lips as Hux groans. ‘Figured you’d be like that.’ Hux is still unbuttoning his shirt, not only tired of being the only one topless, but unabashedly curious of what Poe looks like, feels like under those clothes. A scatter of dark hair across his chest and abdomen, he’s muscular but not the hulking mass that Kylo is. His fingers are already hooked in the waistband of Hux’s underwear, pushing them down far enough that he can slip a hand between Hux’s legs, cupping his balls and squeezing just enough, a gentle pressure as he kneels. 

Kylo chooses this particular moment to make his presence known again, the warmth of his suddenly bare chest against Hux’s back as Poe sucks at the head of his cock makes him release a sound somewhere between no and yes as his long fingers stretch into Poe’s dark curls, demanding more, and quickly. Poe is obliging, and sucks like some greedy virgin, eager to please, and maybe it’s all an act but it definitely works on Hux. One thing that is most definitely not virginal is the way Poe curls his tongue, the rough flat of it around the underside of Hux’s cock as it slips deeper into his mouth. He almost sees stars the first time.

Kylo has moved a hand from Hux’s waist to pull his trousers impatiently down around his ankles, returning to resting against him, as much as he can with his hand stroking over the backs of Hux’s thighs, rubbing one broad fingertip over the cleft of his ass before pressing in gently, withdrawing before pressing the tip of his finger back in again. Hux tries to keep his legs steady, though his knees feel liquid, leaning back on Kylo and riding the waves of pleasure that the two send through him. His eyes close, his head falling back against Ren’s shoulder, moaning shamelessly, as Kylo murmurs against his ear how gorgeous he is, they are, like that.

Poe takes this as encouragement, taking Hux a little deeper, nudging at the back of his throat. Hux is pulling his hair now, fucking his mouth, arching his hips for just a little more as Ren’s fingers work his tight hole. It doesn’t take long, a few thrusts and he’s coming hard in Poe’s mouth, feeling impossibly stretched taut and full, his world shattering for a few moments. 

Kylo carries him into the bedroom. Hux would normally rebuke him for this, but his arm loops around Ren’s neck anyway before he places him on the bed, adding ‘I hope you know, we’re not done yet.’ Poe climbs onto the bed with him having removed the rest of his clothes, and Hux is already in too deep, floating in some strange post-coital haze as Poe pulls him close, their legs entangling as he presses slow kisses to Hux’s lips. Poe’s warm, his skin, lips and hands all radiate against Hux’s skin, pulling one of Hux’s long legs to hook the knee over his hip, the rough pads of his fingers scraping the back of his thigh as his cock slides between his thighs.

Hux deepens the kiss, nudging Poe’s lips apart with his tongue and stroking it across the tip of Poe’s, over the blunt edge of his front teeth. Poe’s groan in response, the head of his cock nudging the sensitive spot of Hux’s perineum and the soft smacking sounds of their kissing is too much, his brain can’t quite process it all but he chases it still. Ren is curled around him, peppering kisses across the back of his neck, his shoulder blades and hair, his stomach and thick cock pressed to Hux’s body, smearing precome across his back.

‘I want to watch..’

‘Yeah?’ Poe glances up as Kylo speaks, a grin suggesting he will do whatever Ren suggests with great enthusiasm spreading over his face, deepening the lines around his eyes.

‘I want to watch you suck his cock. Make him come in your mouth. You’re so beautiful together.’ Ren addresses this to Hux, speaking low and close so his lips brush his ear. ‘Can I fuck you?’

Hux nods to both, half-smiling because for whatever the First Order and the Resistance have thrown at him, it may be these two who finally end him. Moving away a little, he turns to lie on his back, his fingers sliding over Ren’s jaw and cheek, bringing him closer for a deep kiss. A little reassurance that he isn’t forgotten. His other hand wraps around Ren’s cock, he’s achingly hard and bucks his hips in response to the slightest pressure. A few slow pumps of Hux’s hand and Ren is pushing him away already ‘Want to last, at least a few more minutes.’ 

Soon he’s on his knees, and Poe is sat with his back against the headboard. He sucks a mark onto Poe’s chest as he works his way down. He teases, licking and sucking at the head for as long as he can, his fingers stroking experimentally over his balls, moving his head away each time Poe shifts his hips for a little more. He inadvertently slides further down as Ren slips a lubed finger into him, his moan into a mouthful of Poe’s cock eliciting a similar reaction from Poe. He smells as good, tastes as good as Hux expected him too, musk and sweat and sand, and Hux enjoys sucking him more than he would ever admit. He stops to glance up, his green eyes looking knowingly into Poe’s as he spits, returning to sucking him sloppily and slow.

Ren fingers him faster, roughly as he watches, he feels impatient to continue. Eventually Hux feels the head of Ren’s cock pressed at his entrance. ‘Please..’

He moves away from Poe for a second, trying to breathe through the tension in his stomach. He usually fucks Kylo, the few times he’s allowed Ren to take him, he’d felt it for a few days afterwards. ‘Just…just do it. Please..’ However much he might regret it, he wants this, Poe’s cock in his mouth and-

His mind blanks for a second, Ren is slow but he feels he’ll break, he’s so full. The press of Ren’s long fingers on his belly as he withdraws almost completely and pushes in again has Hux half-hard again already. He hears himself ask for more as he takes Poe in his mouth again. Ren grabs his slim hips, picking up the pace a little, the pressure is incredible but he’s moaning, a little too needily but past caring. Poe’s hand is in his hair, he tries to pull him back for a second but the shudders, coming in his mouth. Swallowing, licking away the last few drops, Hux thinks about how debauched they must look, wrapped around each other, licking and fucking like beasts. And enjoying it. His hand reaches for his cock, Ren’s balls a steady smack against him as he grabs at his waist. He comes a few seconds after Ren does, moaning far too loudly against Hux’s back.

They lie together, regaining their breath, pondering the wisdom of what they’ve done. Hux is in the middle, on his back. He seems to fit there, although he isn’t the shortest of the trio, Poe is. Ren rests his head on Poe’s chest, Hux’s arm around his shoulders. Poe curls around Hux’s other side, a hand draped lazily over his middle. 

There’s a strange peace here. It settles in Hux’s chest like the first swallow of brandy, a warmth just behind his sternum. He has no idea what the future will bring, but he can guess. But right now, wrapped in a tangle of warm bodies, their breathing slowing as they succumb to sleep, too tired and comfortable to move, nothing to move for…this is more peaceful than he’s felt in a long time. He can settle for this. For now.


End file.
